Les Miserables: Young Justice Style
by Believe-daydream-Fly529
Summary: Normally I don't write crossovers, but I couldn't resist! I absolutely love the story of Les Mis, and what better people to play it then our favorite heros? So grab your popcorn and load up youtube, because you're going to want to listen along! Rated T for some kissing scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Lol I said most of it in the summary this time. This is set before BB, Wondergirl, and the rest of the new members joined the team, but Batgirl had already been introduced and had joined. **

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! This semester assignment has been decided as a musical, and what better musical then les miserables?" The Gotham academy drama teacher yelled to her half awake class, which included our favorite four young heroes, Batgirl, Artemis, Robin and Zatanna, who all jerked awake. Immediately everyone began discussing what roles they wanted, but wasn't finished just yet,

"Three of the lead roles have already been chosen, Richard Grayson!" Dick jerked awake at hearing his name. "You will be playing Marius Pontmercy, Zatanna Zatara!" Zatanna looked excited at hearing her name, she secretly loved to sing and was actually very good. "You will be playing Cosette! Barbra Gordan!" Barbra looked surprised and somewhat annoyed at the sound of her name. Singing

on stage? She wasn't horrible, but its not like she wanted to have an actual role. "You will be playing Eponine. Remember, even people who don't go to this school or even are in school will be auditioning because we are such a prestigious academy, so work hard, and good luck to our three leads!" With this,

the teacher sat down at her desk to let the kids prepare for their auditions.

Dick, Zatanna, Artemis and Barbra huddled up to talk about their roles.

"Ok Dick, you're the drama geek here, what is les miserables even about?" He

looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, it's a love story..."

"That makes it less awkward." Barbra said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Suddenly, a warm fuzzy feeling crept through her chest. What if Dick was her romantic interest? She had grown rather fond of her

fellow classmate, especially after learning he's Robin. They had been best friends forever, and she had thought he was cute for just as , just maybe...

"It's set in the French Revolution, the story starts out with a convict who breaks his parole and disappears. He becomes a famous and rich man who is very virtuous and owns many factories. One of his factory workers has a daughter, Cosette. That's you Zee." She smiles at this. "She gets kicked out of the factory when they learn she's been sending money to help you, and goes to all lengths to send you money. Then, she's sick and dying and a prostitute, and the escaped convict tells her that he was wrong for

letting the foreman kick her out of the factory and vows to take care of Cosette."

He pauses for a minute to catch his breath.

"It's eight years later now, and a young man, Marius pontmercy," at the sound of his character Dick makes an elaborate bow, and Barbra hits his shoulder playfully.

"Keep going." So he straightens up and continues.

"He's helping his friends plan a rebellion to overthrow the king so they can have a republic. He is best friends with Eponine." Dick throws a grin to Barbra.

"Who's parents used to take care of Cosette when they owned an inn before the convict came and took her away. The parents are crooks and thieves, but Eponine's heart is in the right place. She's in love with Marius." At this, Barbra's breath caught in her throat. She was the romantic interest!

"...but Marius falls in love with Cosette the moment he sees her." Then Barbra could here the walls of her dream crashing down. She was feeling something new, something she felt whenever Zatanna would get close to Robin, a pit in her stomach. Jealousy.

"So it's basically their story." Dick says with a shrug. Zatanna's eyes are gleaming.

"I love all the music from that show! It's one of the best musicals on the planet!" Dick gets this look on his face whenever he has an idea.

"We should make the rest of the team tryout!" Barbra immediately agrees. How could she pass up an opportunity to see Wally and Kaldur singing? Artemis and Zatanna nod too. "So it's settled. Lets grab a script and a songbook to take them." After grabbing the items, the four heroes made their way to the Gotham zeta tube and zetaed to the cave.

Secret identities weren't really existent anymore on the team, so they just walked in as they were. _M'gann could you put up the mental link?_ Robin called to their Martian friend. _Sure thing Robin!_ She called back._ It's up and running!_ She said. Great! Robin called back. _Everyone meet in the living room! We have a proposal._ Soon, all the team members of young justice were gathered in the living room.

"Ok, so here's the deal. Out school is doing a production of les miserables, and we want you guys to audition!" The first to protest was superboy. At the mention of the musical his answer was, in quotes, "I don't sing." Wally was all for it though.

"Marius pontmercy all the way! Songs and two babes chasing him!" At this all the gothamites facepalmed.

"Small problem there kid flirt," Artemis snarked. "Our resident boy wonder already landed himself the part." At this Wally pouted.

"Aw man. Then I guess I'll be his friend Enjolras, leader of the revolutionaries!" He cried out. Aqualad looked over the script in detail while the rest were discussing whether Wally would get the part or not.

"I believe, if I do audition, I will try for the role of inspector Javert. Even though he is the 'bad guy' I admire his beliefs about sticking to the rules." Kaldur says. Robin grins at this.

"You'll make an excellent inspector!" M'gann, is with her boyfriend on this though. When asked if she can sing she blushes and simply says,

"I would never sing on a stage, and none of the parts suit me anyways." After pestering the adults too they have successfully convinced Bruce to try out as Jean valjean, (no one knows what kind of magic Robin pulled), black canary to try out as Fantine (if she can sing as good as she screams they would be golden), and Alfred as the Bishop who saves Jean valjean and tells him to become a virtuous man and help people to please god. When the day of the auditions rolled around, everyone was nervous. Except for the adults, of course. Bruce, being who he was, bribed the person in charge of the musical so he wouldn't have to sing in front of everyone else just yet, and he was given the part. It turns out Black Canary _can_ sing and sung several bars of I Dreamed a Dream sweeping away the competition. Wally, almost instantaneously won over the judge with his spirt, and Artemis opted to be on stage crew. The only person without a role now was Kaldur, and for his audition he had to sing part of Javert's solo song Stars. As he walked onto stage he looked cool and calm, but to those in the audience who knew him well they could see that he was really nervous.

"Name?" Said . It had been a long day of auditions and she was happy to be almost done.

"Kaldur Ahm." Said Kaldur. "I will be singing the first verse of Stars. I hope you enjoy it." And with this, he started singing.

_There, out in the darkness _

_A fugitive running_

_Fallen from God_

_Fallen from grace_

_God be my witness_

_I shall never yield_

_Till we come face to face_

_Till we come face to face_

"That. Was. AMAZING!" yelled. "You have got yourself the part, auditions start next week and I will send each of the actors a rehearsal schedule with them. Thanks to all who auditioned, now lets put on a great show!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Didn't expect such a great reaction to this crossover... thought I was going to be the only one reading it. As for chapters, I'm gonna try for once a week, but I'm so busy :P I totally wish I owned Les Mis, then I would be singing eponine's part on Broadway! Here's the next chapter!**

The first week of rehearsals is a nightmare. No one quite knows their lines yet, so everyone is reading off scripts and trying to get the tunes to the songs correct. The first couple of scenes breeze by, those are the easy ones with the adults, who somewhat know what to do. The first snag they hit? Marius trying to get Eponine to find Cosette.

"NO! NO! NO! Barbra, we're going for absolute ADORATION. You _love_ this man. Action!" Barbra huffed in frustration. This felt too _vulnerable_. She waited for Dick to start the lines anyways though.

"Eponine, you must find her for me!

"What will you give me?" She added a slight seductive undertone that Barbra didn't know she had in her. Dick takes no notice though.

"Anything!" He sounds so desperate, so broken! Her face softens.

"Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her. Ain't you all delighted now." Dick brings out a small sack of gold coins before Barbra waves it away sadly. "No, I don't want your money."

"Eponine, do this for me!" He pleads with her. "Discover where she lives, be careful how you go. Don't let her father know... 'Ponine, I'm lost until she's found!" Barbra shakes her head ruefully.

"You see, I told you so. There's lots of things I know..." Dick exits the stage. "Eponine... she knows her way around." Barbra slips into the shadows of the stage before walking off.

"Much better! Cement in those emotions, Now we cut to the ABC Cafe!" Another section of the stage lights up. "West! Start with your line!" Wally walks slightly nervous onto the stage.

"T-the time is near... So near... it's starring-stirring! it's stirring the blood in their reins-veins! Oh man..." The director shakes her head in pity.

"West, this is a very long play, and you are an outspoken character. Try it again next week! Could we please just cut to in my life? I really need some good acting and singing right now."

Zatanna walks to the center of the stage. She draws in a deep breath before beginning.

"How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last. This change, can people really fall in love so fast?" Zatanna shook her head in bewilderment "What's the matter with you Cosette! Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear, so many things unknown." Zatanna went into the rest of her song until Bruce entered the stage. Bribing the director outright, he says,

"A hundred dollars. I'll sing next week." The director sighed.

"Fine! Fine! Skip to Marius and Eponine outside." As Dick and Barbra walked on, once he caught sight of Zatanna his face morphed into a lovestruck grin.

"In my life, she has burst like the music of angels the light of the sun. And my life, seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun. Eponine," At this he grasps Barbra's hands. "You're the friend that has brought me here, thanks to you." He smiled at her and Barbra could feel herself melt. "I am one with the Gods and Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is free..." As he dropped her hands and turned away from her, Barbra spun so her back was to him.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!" She belted. Looking back over her shoulder she began to sing again. "In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere where his is. If he asked... I'd be his." A small smile finds it's way onto her face. Why couldn't stupid Dick see she was actually attracted to him! Together, they sang,

"In my life, there is someone who touches my life." Dick broke off first staring off in Zatanna's general direction. "Waiting near." Barbra, now staring at Dick staring at Zatanna sings along in harmony,

"Waiting here."

"And that's a wrap for today! Next week, do you hear the people sing with the student, you better be ready West!" Wally who was holding his bottle of water dropped it in surprise. As everyone began packing up their stuff and moving towards the stage exits Dick, gathering up his courage, approached Zatanna.

"Hey Zee." He breathed into her ear. She giggled and shooed him away so she could finish gathering her belongings. Both of the teens so wrapped up in each other failed to notice Barbra standing nearby. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be kidnaped by me to go get dinner?" Zatanna laughs at the reference to the first time they met.

"I'd love to." At that, both leave holding hands, with Barbra being the only one left. Looking around and seeing no one is there, she begins to sing Eponines solo. Which totally sums up her feelings right about now.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me" Barbra remembered back to a time where all girls had cooties except for her, where she could feel herself wrapped in his arms as his best friend.

"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever." She thought back to all of those times where they played in the rain as kids. The scolding afterward was always worth seeing the shining pavement with Dick.  
"And I know, it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind! Still I say, there's a way for us.

"I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone. The river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers" She was painfully aware of the fact that she was on a stage right now, making believe just like a child.

"I love him, but every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending!" Pretending that she could only be his best friend, lying to herself that that was all she wanted to be. "Without me, his world would go on turning. A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known!" She had never been truly happy, not without him.

"I love him... I love him... I love him. But only on my own" She could admit it now, but it didn't matter. Now he had Zatanna, and she would just suffer through this play being exactly who she is. Which is more painful then any other character she could have played.

**Loving the way this chapter ended! Next week, we hear Wallace sing! I just noticed I didn't mention Artemis or very many other characters... Give me a break. There's a lot of them. Make sure you REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have completely abandoned the thought of sticking to a schedule... so these will come and go. Sorry! P.S. This won't be very long... just something so you don't abandon me :P**

"WEST! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE TO DO YOUR SCENE!" Wally, who scrambled onstage could be seen straightening out the wrinkles in his shirt while Artemis was trying to be discrete about coming out of the prop closet. If you looked into the minds of all of the cast members at this moment, they were all thinking _really guys?_ Lucky for Wally and Artemis, he actually knew his lines.

"The time is near, so near. It's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet, beware. Don't let the wine go to your brains!" Wally walked over to the actor playing Grantaire and playfully smacked his arm. As Wally kept singing and strutting his way across the stage, he became Enjolras. Everyone could see the change when he began to sing to Marius about red and black. The director was almost overcome with happiness.

"Amazing West! Bruce..." A very reluctant billionaire hesitantly walked out onto the stage.

"What line..." He grumbled under his breath. As the director struck a thinking pose, your could see the mental facepalm of everyone in the room.

"Bring me home. But just the intro." This was the moment everyone was waiting for. Bruce took a deep breath, looked around...

"Two hundred." The director sighed.

"YOU WILL SING EVENTUALLY!"

**Stalling Bruce... He will sing! Remember to R&R**


End file.
